Wolves and Men priceless gems My first story!
by foxfox123
Summary: Why why why? I didn't think I was going to get caught? Now my life is a ride of running. I hope I get some treasure along my journy
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE: RAVEN WINGS**

The moon rose for the seventh time of the year. Overhead in the 'small' city of Balmora, small tip-taps of padded feet were heard. The sound carried no further than a few yards, so no attention was caught.

A figure clad in a small black leather uniform rushed like the wind across building-tops. As he reached the end of that district, he took a giant bound. Where a normal person would have fallen, the figure kept in the air.

No magic was involved. As he landed on the ground, raven-black rustled and closed, hiding behind his back. A mask with small slits for eyes peered into the darkness of the twilight. He stood on top of the mountains, all the way across Balmora.

"Good," he stated to no one, "I'm safe." He yawned and opened a small armored chest. A pair of black tiger-claws rested neatly on a velvet red cushion. The raven winged man with a somewhat antsy behavior admired the claws with a gleam of greed in his eyes.

It was clear this man was a thief, but not particularly calm. The claws inside the lacquer box were obviously expensive, and in the black market, might go for about four-hundred thousand or so gold sovereigns. Why, someone could buy a mansion with just those claws. But the man's intentions were different. While he was gawking at the treasure in his hands, he never noticed a person walking briskly behind him. They kicked his back, causing him to trip and drop his treasure.

A female voice bluntly said, none to softly, "You're under arrest for theft of a priceless weapon. You are going to jail, scum."


	2. The Slammer

**CHAPTER 1: THE SLAMMER**

It was all a blur to him. No trial was held, no interrogation, just a logging of his crime on his record, and bam, right in the cell.

"In ya go now, Erak," the female guard mocked, "Your record is clean, until now, so you won't be in for as long as some." Erak, the winged thief grumbled discontentedly. He was stuck in Fort Moonmoth's prison, stuck in itchy clothes without even holes for his wings, and to top it off, he was being teased by a girl!

"Dear God," Erak sighed, adjusting his position on the straw heap of a bed. He gave a mew of pain as his stiff wings were squished against the drab stone wall. Other convicts were staring at him as if he was just a mere over-enthusiastic child. Every time one of them made a smart comment, Erak flipped them the bird.

He had no 'friends' in prison, so he spent his time arguing on the finer points of stealing, and what he'd do when he got out of this place. Then it hit him. "Why do I need to spend my time in here? I mean, I can bust out any day now!" he said to himself on the third month of his imprisonment. It was three nights before the winter solstice.

"I have everything I need to make a lockpick... Maybe more."

Erak, fueled with a new light, kicked one of the bricks nearest the wall where the guards couldn't see, and dislodged a hefty piece of stone onto the floor. He ran over to the bucked that was supposed to be used as a bathroom, and yanked off the steel handle, cursing as the jagged metal cut his palms.

He ignored the pain and set to work, chiseling the brick into eleven parts. It took him until the solstice to fashion together a lockpick and ten small stone darts. He was ready. All he needed now, was a plan.


	3. Solstice Shutdown

Note from the foxfox123-type-guy: Yo yo people. Thanks for reading my story. I know the chapters before this were short, but thats because I was just getting into the mood of the story. _Nervous Laugh_ Don't kill me? I like pie just like everyone else...

Anyways, on with the story!

...

.:CHAPTER 2: Solstice Shutdown:.

"Well well well... Its almost time." A small hiss erupted through the corridor. Erak sat with his back against the cell bars, looking out into the twilight of the Winter Solstice.

"They say the Winter Solstice brings good luck. That and frostbite." he laughed raspingly. His throat was unbelievably dry.

**ERAK'S P.O.V**

I really hoped this would be easy... I mean, I'm sneaking out of prison, trying to go totally undetected. I tossed and turned, pretending I was asleep, just so I wouldn't give away my plans.

The guys in the cell across from me finally fell asleep. Picking the lock was no big deal. The squeaking of the cell's gate was so loud, I thought a storm of guards would come after me. Aha... Well, I left my shirt inside the cell, just so I could be able to fly if I needed to. Hopefully my wings weren't too stiff.

Well, again, I was sneaking along when I saw a flickering light rounding the bend. Immediately I sprang up to the top of the stoned wall and opened my wings, slightly flapping them, enough to keep my pressed to the ceiling. I swear I was waiting for an hour.

Two guards strolled below me, taking their sweet, sweet time. I felt like kicking them and screaming; "I'm TRYING to break out, can you hurry up?!" They were so stupid sounding, I bet I could've and they would actually speed up!!

Their dialects were horrible. Sounded like they came from TAMRIEL!

"Ay, Leon... H've you seen that new murksmun shup on deh other side of Pheligad?" one said. Wow, his grammar really SUCKED!

"Mmhmm, boy, I sure have! They even got that new Dragon-Slay'r bow! Even a new set of those, duh... Whats the words? Adamentium throw'n knives?" the other mumbled.

Not thinking, I muttered out to myself, a bit too loudly, "Stupid hicks! You are worse than people from Seyda Neen!"

The saw me. God am I stupid...

Before they could even sound the alarm or warn anyone else; I chucked a wooden dart down at the guard called Leon's throat. He fell to the ground with a muffled thud. Whelp, I guess 'murderer' is on my record now. But I have a job to do.

I dropped down and planted the heel of my bare foot on the back of the other guard's neck. Two down, none to go!

I kept running and running, until I barreled into a guard. No, make that... One-two-three-four-five... SEVEN GUARDS!

"Oh, Devil of Hell," I groaned.

One whipped out their Legion Broadsword, which I easily dodged. Poor guy looks like he never held on in his life!

I dropped to my back and mule-kicked my first attacker, making sure I took his sword from him. Parrying to the left, I swung my sword across the chest of a brawny-looking guard, dropping him.

Of course, like anyone, I would think I was the best fighter in the world, right? Wrong. I got pretty much owned. Another guard jammed his sword right in my gut, impaling me. Jesus, it hurt like bloody murder!! I started to bleed profusely.

My life-liquid was draining from me at alarming speeds.

Right when I felt my vision fading, the sword was ripped from my gut, and I took the moment to use my last reserves of strength for one last attack. I grabbed the sword, spinning in a huge circle, cleaving the rest of the guards in half.

I unwisely dropped the sword and began my walk up the stairs, and out of the prison into the twilight. I closed my eyes. Left foot, right foot. Left, right. Left, right. Le- OW!! My toe jammed into a wooden crate. I couldn't tell what it said, because, unfortunately, I couldn't read, but I knew what it was. The 'Evidence' Chest.

I used my lockpick to open it, but sadly right as I opened it, the pick broke. That meant no more lock-picking for me that night. But anyways, I took my lacquer box with my prized gem treasure (the wolf-claws) and tucked them safely under my arm.

In true hero (or in this case villain) fashion, I opened the heavy door, which by now was covered in my blood, and stepped out into the cold, Solstice night.


	4. Gi, I wish I was free

Note from the Foxfox123-type-guy: Hey hey hey! How y'all doing? ( No I'm not Southern x.x ) I hope you guys are enjoying this. Its my first story and I'm kinda nervous. Well, things should be getting better from here. And YES, I am using some of the Mods from websites. ( I.E. the claws, Oblivion Jail theme, and as you will see in these next few chapters, a few samurai/ninja ones)

Well, before I spoil the entire story for you. Its best to let these guys experience it ant tell you along the way! Enjoy .

...

.:Chapter 3: Gi, I wish I was free:.

Erak whooped. He was free of prison, for now at least. He had been walking for days, and he was happy. That was, until he got near a sandy-city.

"Hrahh!" he yelled, around the border of Ald-Ruhn. He had jammed, no, stabbed his bare foot on a sharp object. He was in a foul mood already, walking barefoot on rough ground, sand whipping and buffeting at your bare chest, of which still was recovering from a near-death experience, thank you very much!

Leaning over, he snatched up the conceited item that dare injure his already-aching feet. A sword? He slung it over his back in an upset manner and kept on his not-so merry way. The sword looked a lot like a ninja or samurai sword, thats for sure.

As he neared the city of Ald-Ruhn, he trotted walked past a shady man. He ignored him. Wrong choice. Hastily, the shady looking man clamped his hand over the angry ex-convict's mouth and yanked him into the shadows. Shortly after, Erak passed out from oxygen deprivation.

He awoke. He breathed. Air. The word seemed so much more significant now than it ever had before. His eyes adjusted to the dim, dim light. He was in something that looked like the cellar of a shop.

"Well, this one is awake," breathed an Argonian male. The man-- or beast in this case, was leaned against a crate, a dark robe covering all of his body except his legs. Greenish-grey scales made up his armor-like body, with short claws on each appendage.

"C'mere lad. Hush hush, no telling," the Argonian muttered. He stood up and gripped a brass ring from under him, where he was just sitting. He gave it a forceful yank and climbed down the wooden ladder.

Dumbstruck, Erak glanced nervously at the trap door. Where did it go to? Why was the Argonian trying to get him to follow? Was there treasure?

Eventually, hesitantly, he crawled down the trap door, and came face to face with the odd lizard.

With a flourish of his arms, the Argonian laughed. "Welcome!" he said in a voice close to a yowl, "to the Dojo!"

There was a small table off to the side, with the peculiar sword that Erak had found resting on it, along with his old pants. Erak hadnt realized it until now, but he wore a white gi and pants, with a white belt tied around it. Which only meant...

"Don't worry, boy! We had a blind person change you! We aren't perverted like that!" The comment made Erak feel slightly better, but it was still unnerving that he was in new clothes.

"Uhm, Sir? Don't take this the wrong way, but I have no intention of staying here to train in... Whatever you guys do." He turned around and briskly began to climb up the ladder when he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his gi and flung literally halfway across the room.

"You don't have a choice," the Argonian said. "You are my slave. You will learn until you become better than me. Then I can leave. You will need to master my skill and teach someone before **you** yourself an escape.

Erak sighed. He couldn't believe his luck! Trapped by a freakin' Argonian in some crazy martial arts dojo. Just great...

"You better get settled in, because you won't be getting to leave any time soon." the Argonian laughed and walked away, leaving Erak to brood in his misfortune.

End-Note from Foxy: Well guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I personally liked it. As for my plans for this story; Im probably going to turn it into a full-length story. You know, about 50 chapters... _sweatdrop_ Jesus... (Yeppers. You REALLY have the attention-span to write 50-freakin-chapters!)Aghhh... Ima go lay down.

Well, enjoy the rest of the story! (Go shoot yourself in the foot! G'bye!)


End file.
